HF 048 Anna and Nahaliel have Lunch
8:01:25 PM Josh: Ok then. So, it's shortly after you left the prison, at about mid-day. 8:01:34 PM Josh: A little later, actually, but still. 8:01:56 PM Josh: You head towards the center circle, where you know Nahaliel has set up a residence. 8:02:33 PM Josh: After talking a bit with the concierge of the building, who's a little confused at first, he guides you up and you arrive at the door. 8:04:20 PM Anna: Anna will knock, unless there is a doorbell or similar contrivance. 8:04:47 PM Josh: Nahaliel answers the door, in his human form. 8:05:00 PM Josh: He's clearly caught off=guard. "Oh! He...hello." 8:06:29 PM Anna: Hello. I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you much until now. How have things been going, so far? 8:07:04 PM Josh: Nahaliel: "Good. Good. Please, come in." 8:07:14 PM Josh: He steps to the side, letting you in. 8:07:55 PM Anna: Anna enters the apartment, shutting the door behind herself if Nahaliel doesn't get it. 8:08:32 PM Josh: Entering you find a much larger apartment than you expected, and impeccably clean for...any building. It's like spotless and white. 8:09:09 PM Josh: You see one of the aarakocra sitting at the table, and another one cooking over a stove wearing a slightly frilly apron. 8:09:52 PM Anna: Anna waves at them in greeting. 8:10:16 PM Josh: Nahaliel: "We were just making some lunch. Don't mind them. How are you? How's the uh...how's your halo?" 8:13:52 PM Anna: I've been fine. Nothing's come loose yet, which is a relief. 8:13:57 PM Anna: And the halo is excellent, although I have noticed that it has an interesting reaction with my plant life. 8:14:10 PM Josh: Nahaliel: "Oh?" 8:14:37 PM Anna: I say I brought it along? 8:14:53 PM Josh: ((Sure)) 8:17:08 PM Anna: Anna pulls out the halo and lets it float above her head. The moss and flowers grow rampant like before. "I think it's a result of the massive pulses of positive energy it's emitting." 8:17:39 PM Josh: Nahaliel: "That...does make a certain amount of sense." 8:18:36 PM Anna: Don't worry, it doesn't impede my movement. On the contrary, it extends my reach. 8:19:23 PM Anna: Anna demonstrates the arm-tendrils, holding her quarterstaff a good 5 feet away from her arm with them. 8:19:57 PM Josh: The aarakocra give a small applause. They seem a bit calmer around you without the "darker beings" around. 8:21:04 PM Anna: demonfolk corruptin' our fine upstanding celestials. harrumph 8:21:42 PM Josh: ((These demon folk are bring crime, they're bringing drugs, they're rapists, and some, I'm sure, are good people...)) 8:22:06 PM Josh: Nahaliel: "Not bad. Possibly a replacement for the whip you...that your former self once had." 8:22:31 PM Josh: Nahaliel: "...um...I am sensing another life form inside you, a bit more complex than a plant." 8:23:27 PM Anna: Oh, that's likely Chitterscreech. He's a mouse I found in the box I woke up in, about ten years ago. 8:24:01 PM Josh: Chitterscreech comes climbing out and looks around. 8:24:14 PM Josh: Nahaliel extends a finger. "Hello, tiny mortal creature." 8:24:29 PM Josh: Chitterscreech shakes his...finger. 8:25:13 PM Anna: Well, I'm glad you two get along. 8:26:02 PM Josh: Nahaliel has reverted to his angel form now. "All your bits, they're still metal and everything?" 8:29:24 PM Anna: It certainly seems so. Although that may be useful if I have to deal with those vampires again. 8:31:49 PM Josh: Nahaliel: "Yes, I suppose that would be a good defense." 8:32:23 PM Josh: Nahaliel: "Um...so...what would you like to do? I have purchased something called sausage, I understand it is quite good." 8:34:39 PM Josh: Nahaliel Takes a plate and sits at the table. 8:40:25 PM Josh: ((...hello?)) 8:43:41 PM Anna: here. Trying to figure out what to say is a bit awkward, as I realize Anna doesn't have much experience doing things for fun. >.< 8:43:57 PM Josh: ((lol)) 8:45:30 PM Josh: Nahaliel sits. "Um...sorry. Do you not eat?" 8:46:13 PM Anna: Anna finds a seat nearby. "I don't need to, but I can." 8:46:45 PM Josh: Nahaliel has an aarakocra bring you a plate with sausage. 8:47:01 PM Josh: Nahaliel: "How are your friends?" 8:50:59 PM Anna: They're doing well, although Hank has been experiencing some trouble with dreams, but I think that's been taken care of, for now. 8:51:22 PM Josh: Nahaliel: "Outside my usual purview, that." 8:51:43 PM Josh: Nahaliel: "...you seem...uncomfortable." 9:04:39 PM Anna: Not really, just... unsure what to do. I haven't exactly had much time to just relax or have fun, given that my first ten years were spent fighting, and my next ten years were spent hiding. 9:05:03 PM Josh: Nahaliel: "...I am so sorry." 9:07:42 PM Anna: It's not your fault. 9:07:50 PM Josh: Nahaliel: "...if I may ask...why did you come here? I mean, I am happy, but...this seems a strange day and hour." 9:20:16 PM Josh: ((...still there?)) 9:23:55 PM Anna: It is indeed, I suppose. I did have some business, which I used as an excuse to visit. 9:24:18 PM Josh: Nahaliel: "...what sort of business?" 9:28:18 PM Anna: Well, our group is planning on ambushing a group of vampires. forget why we're doing it exactly, but I wanted to bring that up. I'll look it up or somesuch. 9:28:49 PM Josh: ((Because Quill was invited, and he figured "seems like a good opportunity")) 9:29:45 PM Josh: Nahaliel: "...that does not seem wise." 9:34:03 PM Anna: Quill was invited to meet with them, and he figured since that was almost certainly a trap, why not turn it around and set a trap for them, as well? I'm mostly going along to help prevent it from going pear-shaped. 9:35:15 PM Josh: Nahaliel: "That is very admirable. ...Dangerous, but admirable." 9:35:59 PM Josh: Nahaliel: "So, what's your errand for now?" 9:38:44 PM Anna: Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to come along, as well. They certainly wouldn't be expecting you. 9:39:03 PM Josh: Nahaliel: "...oh." 9:39:30 PM Josh: Nahaliel: "...that's...uh...hm..." 9:43:05 PM Josh: Nahaliel: "...there's...a lot to think about, there." 9:43:23 PM Anna: Fair enough. 9:44:20 PM Josh: Nahaliel: "You need to understand, there are limits to what I am allowed to do upon this world. I can only involve myself so far before Heaven feels that...certain protocols have been ignored." 9:46:29 PM Anna: Ah. I can see that being a problem. If Heaven let angels resolve all the great evils, mortals would fall into a state of stagnation. 9:46:56 PM Josh: Nahaliel: "...now...I may be able to act...in a less direct way." 9:47:10 PM Anna: How so? 9:47:44 PM Josh: Nahaliel: "Given some time, I could gather some of my power into an object that could, temporarily, recreate the effects of sunlight." 9:48:09 PM Josh: Nahaliel: "I could also stand by to help, should you need to escape." 9:50:18 PM Anna: That may be enough. 9:51:10 PM Josh: Nahaliel: "I should also mention...right here, in my peak, fighting a single fully matured vampire one on one...would still be a major fight for me." 9:51:45 PM Anna: Good to know. I don't want to put you in unnecessary danger. 9:52:11 PM Josh: Nahaliel; "That warning was for you. You and your friends should be prepared to run, if need be." 9:54:00 PM Anna: Fair point. I'll make sure they're aware of just what level of risk they're taking. 9:54:08 PM Josh: Josh nods. 9:54:15 PM Josh: Nahaliel nods. 9:54:49 PM Josh: And I think we may end the scene here, if you don't have something you want them to do. 9:56:03 PM Anna: particularly, but she'll probably stay for a good while and just talk. 9:56:18 PM Anna: for runnin'. ^_^ 9:57:03 PM Josh: NP. Thanks for playing. 10:06:54 PM Josh: And yes, I will just assume they have a nice lunch together from that point.